


Tell me, do you think I'm worth saving?

by HikaryLeFay



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate universe - killer kids, Andy | Andromache of Scythia Regains Immortality, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Booker | Sebastien le Livre?, Booker & Quynh get therapy but that's not the point of this fic - unfortunatelly, Booker | Sebastien le Livre Whump, Chaos Siblings, Exiled Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Gen, Hopeful Ending, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I gave Booker PETS, I gave Booker a daugther too, I made a OC and then I made her suffer, I mean I don't think there is really Angst but I'm tagging anyway, I stop now. Enjoy. (Hopefully), I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It's not specific tho, Mental Health Issues, No beta we die like - everyone in the Guard. yep, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Linear Narrative, Non-consensual experimentation, POV Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Pets do everything better, Post-Canon, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author is Trying Their Best, Yep. I said killer kids, at least i think it's not specific ups, because I said so, during exile, even the exile, i gave Booker a family in italy with three disasters and then I gave him a granddaugther, if i miss any tag tell me. please!, pre-book of nile if you squint, the author was left unsupervised
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikaryLeFay/pseuds/HikaryLeFay
Summary: "El exilio le había enseñado mucho; el mundo había cambiado y había obligado a Sébastien a mantenerse al día. Aparentemente, cuando te negabas a dejar de destruirte, la vida tenía maneras de ponerte en el camino correcto cuando todo lo demás te había abandonado."--Pequeños fragmentos de la vida de Booker durante su exilio de 100 años.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Everyone, Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Original Character(s), Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Minor or Background Relationship(s), a lot of times - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Tell me, do you think I'm worth saving?

**Author's Note:**

> Voy a hablar con honestidad: cuando me levanté esta mañana con el sabor del tequila todavía en la boca pensando en escribir algo, adelantar algún fic o lo que sea, no pensé que esto sería lo que terminaría escribiendo. El primer párrafo de esto me golpeó de la nada, abrí un documento y comencé en un frenesí que me consumió durante la mayor parte de la tarde.   
> Este trabajo nació inesperadamente, me encanta personalmente y espero que alguien lo encuentre y lo lea. De alguna manera esto tiene como -- 8k palabras, lo que es impresionante.  
> Por favor, disfruta (con suerte).  
> (Mira las etiquetas con cuidado, no sé si algo aquí pueda ser desencadenante).

Despertar, en estos días, era mucho más fácil. La pesadez en su alma y en su corazón había mermado y se había convertido en algo mucho más fácil de sobrellevar después de las facilidades modernas y el auto-aprendizaje. El exilio le había enseñado mucho; el mundo había cambiado y había obligado a Sébastien a mantenerse al día. Aparentemente, cuando te negabas a dejar de destruirte, la vida tenía maneras de ponerte en el camino correcto cuando todo lo demás te había abandonado.

Sébastien se levantó, fue a la cocina para hacer café y observó la ciudad extendiéndose a través de la ventana. Berlín era una ciudad muy interesante, vivir en tiempos prolongados allí era más sencillo que en otras ciudades. El frío del invierno aulló a través de las calles y cantó melodías que Sébastien no podía escuchar desde el interior del apartamento de dos habitaciones.

“¿La verás hoy, no?”, una voz joven y tranquila invadió el espacio. “Vendrá a verte con la tía Quynh”.

Giró y la miró, ojos oscuros y piel clara, cabello hasta la barbilla y sonrisa conocedora. No respondió.

“Un día tendrás que decírselo, papá”.

“No sé de qué hablas”.

“Estás enamorado”, ella cantó, su voz aguda y paso saltarín. Ella caminó hacia la cocina, preparó dos tazas de café y le ofreció una a Sébastien con una sonrisita descarada.

Las niñas de casi 20 años de estos días sabían demasiado. 

“¿Cuánto tiempo?”, le pregunta. 

“Todavía tengo tres años”. Sébastien toma el cambio de tema con gratitud.

Ella golpea amablemente su hombro contra su costado, acurrucándose cómodamente contra él. 

“Sobreviviremos”, ella promete, amabilidad en cada línea de su joven rostro, tan terriblemente joven. 

Ella, a pesar de que era impresionantemente joven, tenía una dureza por dentro más allá de cualquier cosa que Sébastien había conocido en su vida inmortal. Esta niña era la hija de Sébastien a todos los efectos que importaban. Y era una decisión de la que Sébastien jamás podría arrepentirse, estaba seguro.

“Lo sé, Margaret, lo sé”. 

“No entiendo por qué insistes en matar mi nombre de esa manera, papá”.

“Margarita”. Corrigió Sébastien con una sonrisa.

Su hija sonrió, cálida y abierta, “mejor”. 

-ex-

Lo primero había sido un gato pequeño, un atigrado de ojos marrones que Sébastien encontró en un callejón en medio de un puto  _ diluvio _ , dieciséis años en el exilio. París seguía siendo una ciudad que le sabía a hogar a Sébastien, así que había venido y se había quedado. Llevaba seis años gastando sus días de la manera en que pudiera, tratando de honrar la promesa que le había hecho a Quynh cuando ella volvió con la Guardia, hace seis años. Llevaba dos años trabajando en un museo y dando una clase en la universidad sobre literatura y arte. Era una vida ligera, quieta. Sébastien sabía que el Trabajo volvería a llamarlo pronto.

Encontró al gato en una caja de cartón que se deshacía, en el borde de un callejón que servía como atajo para individuos que querían drogarse o no tenían mucho respeto por su propia vida ni temor de ser asesinados en un robo. 

La pequeña cosa, temblando y maullando con voz aguda, tiró del corazón de Sébastien hasta que lo obligó a arrodillarse frente al gatito y tenderle la mano. 

La prueba de que el gato estaba absolutamente desesperado estaba frente a los ojos de Sébastien cuando la cosa corrió directamente a su mano, trepó su brazo y se acurrucó en el hueco del codo de Sébastien. 

Sébastien lo llamó Lancelot, se rió todo el tiempo de vuelta a casa por eso y, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a caminar de una manera un poco más derecha para proteger la carga en su brazo.

Ahí comenzó.

-ex-

Por supuesto, eso fue una mentira. Comenzó con Quynh, con su locura y su dolor, con 10 años de viajes por el mundo y terapia. Convencer a Quynh de ir a terapia fue la parte sencilla, convencerla de no matar a sus terapeutas por no decirle lo que ella quería oír, no tanto.

Quynh tenía TEPT, insomnio y ansiedad, además de un terrible problema en el manejo de la ira. Al principio, experimentaba episodios disociativos con frecuencia y podría perder su sentido de la realidad en momentos inesperados. Ser arrojada a un mundo nuevo, salvaje y desconocido estaba haciendo estragos en su mente y en sus procesos mentales más simples. Quynh también experimentó una preocupante y retorcida manera por aferrarse al dolor para sentirse real.

Sébastien tenía depresión, TEPT y ansiedad, además de su problema con el alcoholismo que Quynh le curó, oh, tan amablemente. Después de conocer a Quynh, dormir era mucho más sencillo para Sébastien, por lo que los problemas de sueño no existían para él. Sin embargo, Quynh no dormía bien, decía que la hacía sentir bajo el agua de nuevo. Encontró consuelo en acurrucarse con Sébastien y robar horas de descanso a una mente que parecía vivir en su contra.

Sin embargo, Quynh nunca durmió más que un puñado de horas a la vez, y sobrevivió grácil y maravillosamente con el poco descanso que obtenía.

A veces, se levantaría cuando la luna colgaba alta en el cielo y comenzaría a hacer algo para mantenerse ocupada.

Como cazar en Siberia en invierno. A veces, recién despierta, Quynh tomaba decisiones muy estúpidas.

No como que Sébastien se lo dijera nunca. 

Cuando la vio ir con la Guardia, Sébastien recuerda vívidamente haberla besado en la frente con afecto y prometerle que los siguientes años se pasarían como una brisa en el viento, y volverían a verse pronto. 

“No nos veremos en 90 años, Sébastien”, había regañado Quynh afectuosamente. “Voy a visitarte”.

Sébastien se había reído y la había abrazado con firmeza.

“Te voy a extrañar”.

“Y yo a ti, hermanito”.

-ex-

Entre Lancelot y Margarita, estuvo Pushkin, un cachorro husky siberiano que Sébastien encontró en un refugio en Tailandia años después del fallecimiento de Lancelot por la edad. El pequeño cachorro era juguetón y ladraba cada dos segundos y Sébastien sintió una especie de enamoramiento a primera vista. 

Tuvo a Pushkin durante 10 años, diez maravillosos e increíbles años con la pequeña bola de energía hiperactiva que era el cachorro.

(No importaba que tan grande se hiciera, que tan fuerte, para Sébastien, Pushkin siempre fue un cachorro).

Entonces sucedió. Fue un accidente, la carretera estaba demasiado húmeda por la lluvia torrencial y Pushkin corrió detrás de una pelota hasta la calle frente a la pequeña casa de Sébastien en el sur de Tailandia, cuando una camioneta no logró poner los frenos a tiempo y arrolló al pequeño cachorro.

Sébastien gritó, dolorosamente, el dolor le desgarró los músculos de la garganta y los muslos mientras corría desesperadamente. Un agarre vicioso se envolvió alrededor de su corazón y su estómago y le puso la bilis en la garganta.

Pushkin tuvo que ser puesto a dormir dos días después, o vivir una vida de agonía.

Sébastien puso sus brazos alrededor de su cachorro, lo abrazó con amor y le susurró tranquilidades suaves mientras el veterinario, un joven de sonrisa amable, le ponía la inyección que lo alejaría de Sébastien para siempre.

Sébastien enterró y lloró a su pequeño Pushkin como lo hizo con Lancelot, tantos años en el pasado.

-ex-

De alguna manera milagrosa, se las arregló para evitar a la Guardia de manera efectiva. Su único punto de conexión era Quynh. 

Se encontró con ellos por accidente un total de 5 veces durante todo su exilio.

Sébastien estaba muy orgulloso de eso.

Con Quynh, sin embargo, hablaba a menudo y la veía algunas veces cada década. La mayoría de veces sola, a veces con Nile. Sébastien estaba muy agradecido.

Sébastien se enteró que Andy recuperó su inmortalidad y lloró durante horas, agradeciendo patéticamente al universo. Quynh lo sostuvo con una sonrisa amable y un beso en la sien.

“Ella estará bien, y ustedes podrán realizar ese ridículo viaje en barco cuando los cien años terminen”. 

“Estaremos bien”. 

“Estaremos bien”. 

-ex-

Entre Lancelot, Pushkin y Margarita, estuvieron Stella, Giovanni y Carlo, tres jóvenes burbujeantes y bromistas a mediados de sus 20 con los que Sébastien compartió un apartamento en Italia durante once años antes de tener que desaparecer. 

Giovanni era brillante como el sol y un ingeniero en sistemas hábil que ocasionalmente se dedicaba a la filantropía. Sébastien tenía conversaciones puras y profundas con él hasta altas horas de la mañana más veces de las que no.

Carlo era reservado, pero terriblemente divertido. Era arquitecto y tenía un corazón de oro que llevaba en la palma de la mano, mientras que escondía todos sus secretos muy bien ocultos entre los bordes de su sonrisa y la parte interior de sus codos. Secretamente, era el favorito de Sébastien.

Stella era enfermera y sacaría hechos al azar sobre el cuerpo humano y la sangre y enfermedades viciosas y desagradables en los momentos más incómodos e inesperados. A Stella le gustaba poner a la gente en aprietos. Stella nunca preguntó por qué o cómo Sébastien sabía exactamente cómo cortar a alguien para evitar que se desangrara y, además, causar el mínimo de dolor.

Stella estaba saliendo con Giovanni desde hace varios años, y era hermana de Carlo. 

Carlo, el más joven de los tres, cuyo nombre no había sido Carlo al nacer y que se había obligado a huir de casa, con nada más que su ropa y una hermana mayor terca que eligió acompañarlo y apoyarlo, cuando sus padres habían afirmado que  _ él _ no era real, que estaba pasando por una fase de confusión y hallaría paz en ser una chica de nuevo a su debido tiempo. 

Sébastien había sentido su corazón apretarse cuando Carlo le había confesado eso en un murmullo pequeño un domingo brillante y perezoso apenas seis meses después de que Sébastien se hubiese mudado con ellos.

“Ellos se lo pierden”, dijo Sébastien sin sombra de vacilación.

“¿Cómo sabes eso?”, Carlo preguntó, desafío ligero en su tono.

“Eres un gran chico”, respondió, con un encogimiento de hombros, y continuó antes de que Carlo pudiera hablar. “Sé con certeza que estaría muy orgulloso de ti si fueses mi hijo”. 

Carlo había olfateado, había mirado a otro lado y luego, aparentemente decidiendo que Sébastien era honesto, le había dado la sonrisa más brillante del mundo.

Después de eso, estuvo Nicoletta.

Giovanni y Stella tuvieron una hija tres años después, una hija brillante con rizos abundantes de color marrón y ojos de almendra. Sébastien bromeó y dijo que debería llamarse Nicoletta, pero Stella dijo que era una idea maravillosa. Una niña que miró a Sébastien y lo llamó abuelo.

Tener que dejarlos antes de que se dieran cuenta que no envejecía le rompió el corazón en más pedazos de los que podía contar. Sébastien tuvo que fingir su muerte cuando, después de once años, las miradas comienzan a volverse sospechosas sobre su apariencia inmutable. Hizo cambios de apariencia a lo largo del tiempo, incluso se tiñó el cabello un par de veces y habló sobre experimentar la crisis de los 40.

Al final, sin embargo, tuvo que decir adiós.

Decir adiós a Nicoletta y Carlo fue la parte más difícil. Carlo había crecido maravillosamente y, ahora, cerca de los cuarenta y con una pareja estable, era un joven del que Sébastien se sentía inmensamente orgulloso. Le preparó su platillo francés favorito, con demasiada mantequilla y demasiada dulzura, y fue su propia forma pequeña de decir adiós.

El último adiós que pudo darle a Nicoletta fue leerle un cuento para dormir mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la sien con afecto desbordante. 

Mientras observa a estos niños que considera familia llorar frente a la lápida de mármol negro sobre un espacio de tierra vacío, Sébastien también llora. Cuando escucha a la pequeña Nicoletta preguntar por él, preguntar a dónde ha ido el abuelo, entre lágrimas y gritos, Sébastien necesita apoyarse contra un árbol y concentrarse en respirar a través del dolor que le rompe las rodillas. 

Sébastien odia decir adiós. 

-ex-

Cuando muchos años después, mientras observa la cabeza de una Margarita de 16 años, desgastada y cerca del punto de ruptura, cubierta de moretones pero con una sonrisa orgullosa de sí misma en el rostro, apoyada contra el hombro de una Quynh de visita, acomodadas en el balcón bebiendo té, Sébastien busca cuidadosamente los rastros de estos niños con los que vivió y se asegura de que estén bien, cuando saca dinero de la maldita fortuna que tiene y lo invierte anónimamente en la empresa que Nicoletta, su nieta, construyó con sangre y sudor, Sébastien sabe que hace lo correcto. 

Sébastien siempre cuida de los suyos, a su manera.

Cuando él se entera que Nicoletta tiene un niño pequeño al que le puso Sébastien, su nombre, llora entre los brazos de Margarita y Quynh durante 30 minutos enteros.

-ex-

Entre Lancelot, Pushkin, Stella, Giovanni, Nicoletta, Carlo  _ y _ Margarita, estuvo el dolor. El encierro. La prisión. La muerte. La sangre.

La tortura.

Fue un descuido, admite. Estaba en Irlanda cuando alguien lo descubrió, Sébastien no puede precisar qué fue, qué lo delató. Él sólo sabe que un día estaba almorzando tranquilamente y fue noqueado, tomado por sorpresa y transportado en un camión fuertemente blindado. Mató a doce de esos cabrones hasta que le metieron una bala en la cabeza. 

Cuando despertó, tenía puños de metal alrededor de los brazos y las muñecas, atándole los tobillos, las pantorrillas y las piernas, imposibilitando su movimiento. 

Varios doctores con batas grises estaban a su alrededor hablando al tiempo y confundiéndolo. 

Sébastien era un sujeto de prueba.

Durante años, cree, todo lo que vio fue a los doctores. Todo lo que sintió, fue dolor. Todo lo que saboreó, fue sangre. 

Durante años estuvo completamente solo en esa prisión que parecía un laboratorio y olía como las pesadillas. 

Luego, ella apareció. Habló con él. Lo salvó de más maneras de las que nadie podía contar.

Lo sacó de ahí.

Se volvió su hija.

-ex-

Margarita era una niña pequeña la primera vez que Sébastien la vio. Tenía siete años y el cabello castaño le llegaba a los omoplatos. Sus ojos oscuros estaban cubiertos de lágrimas que se negó tercamente a dejar caer y miraba alrededor aterrorizada.

La acostaron en la camilla al lado de la de Sébastien y la torturaron durante horas.

Durante mucho tiempo, todo lo que Sébastien escuchó fueron los gritos de la pequeña a dos metros de su propia prisión.

Sus gritos de agonía pura todavía lo atormentan en sus pesadillas.

Fue la primera vez que Sébastien trató de luchar activamente contra sus captores, necesitaba poner a esa niña a salvo.

Todos lo ignoraron, ni siquiera se molestaron en darle una mirada.

“El sujeto 019”, dijo uno de los doctores.

“Es la más apta para los experimentos. La probabilidades de que sobreviva son óptimas”, complementó otra.

“Inicien, entonces”, ordenó el jefe de médicos. “Comiencen con las inyecciones y progresaremos desde ahí”.

“Su entrenamiento no debe parar”, dijo uno de los asesinos bastardos en la puerta. 

“Quieren poner a 019 en el campo en 5 años, máximo”, completó el otro.

El jefe de médicos no se veía feliz. “Se hará”, pronunció amargamente, mirando a la niña como uno vería a una rata de laboratorio.

De la misma forma que miraron a Sébastien.

Luego, las inyecciones comenzaron. Ella gritó y convulsionó y vomitó sobre sí misma, sangró y lloró y suplicó piedad. 

Los médicos la ignoraron, miraron gráficas y asintieron sabiamente. 

La sacaron durante veinte minutos, cuando volvió estaba empapada, con la piel fría y pálida desde la distancia. La recostaron en la camilla sin ataduras y le colocaron intravenosas en sus bracitos delgados. 

Después se fueron.

“Hey”, la voz rota y rasposa e infantil llamó la atención de Sébastien.

“Hola”, respondió en un español oxidado. 

“¿Cuál es tu nombre?”.

“Sébastien”.

“¿Sebastián?”.

“Sébastien”, corrigió su pronunciación con voz amable.

Después de varios intentos infructuosos de enredar su lengua joven en torno a los sonidos aireados y las vocales largas del francés en su nombre, la niña gritó “¡Basti!” con voz triunfante.

Sébastien rió. “Está bien”, concedió, “puedes llamarme Basti. Aunque algunos amigos me llaman Booker”.

Ella negó con la cabeza en un movimiento extrañamente firme pero amortiguado por la camilla bajo su cabeza, “Basti”, volvió a decir.

“¿Y cuál es tu nombre?”, preguntó.

“Margarita”.

Decidiendo burlarse un poco de ella, Sébastien pronunció con cuidado, “Margaret”.

Ella se rió con un quejido. “No. Margarita”.

“Margarita”, concedió Sébastien con una sonrisa.

Ella sonrió, pequeña y cansada.

-ex-

La quinta vez que Sébastien se encuentra accidentalmente con la Guardia es la primera vez que ellos, con excepción de Quynh, conocen a Margarita. Faltan dos años de exilio en ese momento y Sébastien cuestiona a sus estrellas de la suerte, porque se encuentra con la Guardia en medio de un Honeypot, en medio de una jodidamente horrible misión de Honeypot. 

Sébastien  _ odia _ los Honeypot, misiones terribles que son. 

Cuando les ofrecieron el trabajo a través de la red oscura, Margarita se rió durante un rato, le echó los brazos al hombro, veintiún años y demasiado risueña para el bien de la humanidad.

“Vamos, papá, será divertido”.

“Te va a poner en peligro”.

Ella se burla, “he estado en peligro toda mi vida”. 

Sébastien tiene que estar de acuerdo, pero no le gusta. 

“Está bien”. Suspira.

Hay un magnate ruso, casi un anciano, obsesionado con las chicas jóvenes sobreprotegidas. La estrategia está ahí, demasiado dulce para ignorarla.

“¿Crees que necesitemos un francotirador?”.

“No mientras él no te quite el rastreador”, Sébastien la besa en la cabeza. “Estaré vigilando y luego estaré justo detrás de ti”. 

Margarita se ríe durante toda la planificación y encuentra algo que puede interesarle a ellos de esta misión. Aparte del dinero que el comprador ofrece por ciertos documentos de construcción.

Plantar la fachada no es difícil. Sébastien mueve algunos contactos y de repente está en la mira del magnate, fingen que Margarita es su pequeña hija mimada y rica atrapada en una jaula de oro buscando algo de aventura. Plantean una pelea masiva por la que Margarita sale del hotel en el que están en el norte de Moscú y camina malhumorada durante cuadras fingiendo no notar el auto negro sin matricula que la sigue. 

Sébastien llega mucho más rápido al edificio frente a la cafetería elegida y se instala.

Llega a una cafetería cómoda y demasiado elegante para su gusto, Sébastien le dice burlonamente a través del comunicador en su oído, “tenemos suerte de que no te conozca, habría notado que esa cafetería es demasiado pretenciosa para tus gustos”.

Margarita sólo produce un bufido molesto que puede ser tomado como un remanente de su rabieta caprichosa anterior y avanza más dentro del establecimiento. Se acomoda precisamente frente a la ventana en la que Sébastien puede verla claramente y dibuja patrones distraídos en la mesa mientras mira alrededor aburridamente. 

Una camarera se acerca y Margarita ordena.

“Un latte caramelo, por favor”. El ruso de Margarita nunca ha sido perfecto, las glotales hundiéndose demasiado tiempo en su garganta. Sébastien siempre le dice que no hay nada de malo en ello, su idioma natal carece de glotales, por lo que está obligada a no atraparlas del todo.

Margarita siempre suspira y está de acuerdo, pero Sébastien sabe que en el fondo la decepciona.

“Siempre ordenas latte caramelo”. Molesta Sébastien a su hija, cariño envolviendo sus palabras.

Margarita gira la cabeza con el fantasma de una sonrisa y mira la calle, antes de mirar el edificio de apartamentos en el que Sébastien se ha acomodado, la ve rastrear el lugar con los ojos, todavía con esa sonrisa pequeña que Sébastien sabe que su hija le está dedicando. Algo parece captar la atención de Margarita y Sébastien la ve moverse de repente y sacar su teléfono. La ve hacer una mueca molesta y teclear rápidamente.

Sabe que la mueca es un acto, pero el tecleo preocupa a Sébastien.

Pronto, su propio teléfono, encriptado hasta el infierno y de vuelta, vibra a su lado.

_ Destello de metal dos ventanas a tu derecha. Ten cuidado. _ Dice el mensaje.

Sébastien suspira y se prepara por si tiene que luchar y sacar a su hija con vida de la cafetería. Hasta que vuelve a fijar su atención en la cafetería y una visión de piel oscura, cabello trenzado y ojos agudos capta su atención algunas mesas lejos de su hija.

¿Qué, en el nombre de todo lo respetable, está haciendo Nile ahí?

Buscando, encuentra a Joe y Andy sentados al lado de Nile con expresión indescifrable, ninguno de ellos mira a su hija.

Hasta que de repente lo hacen. 

El ruido de tacones alerta a Sébastien y se prepara mentalmente para el estallido de una tía furiosa.

Medio minuto después, Quynh irrumpe.

“¡Sébastien le Livre! ¡¿Qué demonios estás pensando enviando a mi sobrina a un Honeypot sola y sin respaldo?!”. 

Sébastien cree honestamente que Quynh disfruta olvidar, cuando le es conveniente, que ella misma ha entrenado a Margarita los últimos seis años, su hija es todo menos indefensa.

Sébastien está muy orgulloso.

Mientras Quynh le grita, Sébastien observa al hombre ruso acercarse a su hija y preguntarle si puede sentarse con ella.

“No podía acompañarla cuando el objetivo sólo se acercara si ella está sola, Quynh”.

Quynh hace pucheros molestos y se sienta a su lado.

“No me gusta”. 

“Créeme, a mí tampoco”.

Sébastien y Quynh observan a Margarita responder amablemente al hombre y permitirle hacerle compañía.

Mientras Margarita engatusa al ruso con palabras amables y sonidos dulces y miradas recatadas, Sébastien ve a Nicky acomodarse con eficacia al lado de Quynh, en un ángulo perfecto que le permite asesinar limpiamente con el rifle. Sébastien no le dice nada y Nicky tampoco lo intenta.

El hombre le habla a Margarita y ella responde dulcemente, casi parece irremediablemente atraída. Obviamente, era lo que el hombre esperaba.

Sébastien va a tener náuseas. 

Cuando el bastardo ruso se levanta y le ofrece a su hija un paseo a casa, Sébastien quiere bajar del edificio e interponerse entre ambos, se entierra las uñas en las palmas de las manos para obligarse a quedarse quieto y le pone una mano a Quynh en el brazo. Quynh encierra su mano con la propia y observan en silencio tenso como Margarita sube al auto del ruso. Sebastien comienza a empacar. Ve a Nicky hacer lo mismo por el rabillo del ojo.

Joe, Nile y Andy salen de la cafetería dos minutos después.

Su teléfono vibra bruscamente y, sacándolo, Sébastien se da cuenta de que su hija accionó su botón de pánico.

“Puta madre”, dice, repentinamente furioso.

Gira y comienza a caminar. Quynh lo alcanza. “¿Qué pasa?”, pregunta ella.

“Margarita accionó su botón de pánico”.

Quynh maldice en vietnamita palabras que Sébastien no tiene la atención para traducir. Camina a su lado con velocidad.

Sébastien escucha a Nicky trotando ligeramente detrás de ellos. Sébastien no se gira, no explica. Nada.

Al lado de su motocicleta, los demás miembros de la Guardia miran expectantes, Sébastien abre el baúl de la moto y tira descuidadamente su maleta allí, saca algunas armas y las pone en su cuerpo, luego se prepara para irse.

Antes de que pueda moverse, Quynh ya tiene zapatos planos y, debajo de su abrigo sorprendentemente versátil, Sébastien sabe que está armada hasta los dientes. “Voy contigo”, ella anuncia.

Sébastien asiente secamente, sin tiempo que desperdiciar tratando de disuadirla.

Nile es quien irrumpe mientras Sébastien y Quynh suben a la moto. “¿Qué carajo está pasando?”, exige.

“No hay tiempo”. Dice Quynh.

Andy se para frente a la moto con expresión endurecida y los brazos cruzados.

Sébastien se enfurece. “Andrómaca, sal de mi camino”, gruñe.

Andy parpadea, pero no se mueve.

“¡Andy, con un demonio, se llevó a mi hija! ¡Apártate o te tiraré la moto encima!”.

El shock hace que Andy retroceda y los demás traguen audiblemente.

Nicky mira y luego, con cuidado, indica a los demás que entren al auto. “Los seguiremos”, declara.

Sébastien asiente y acelera.

La misión se va a la mierda, aunque Margarita logra tomar todo por lo que fue y algo más, drogada y tambaleante como está, todavía asesina a quienes la estaban reteniendo.

“¿Qué mierda está pasando y quién carajo -Oh, hola, tía Quynh- son estas personas, papá?”. Margarita exige cuando está corriendo para salir del maldito edificio en llamas, jadeante y sujetándose de Sébastien como un salvavidas.

“Son el resto de la Guardia y estaban buscando al ruso por tráfico de personas”, resume Sébastien.

Su hija se ríe, corto y seco.

“Sí, era un bastardo maldito. Lo tengo aquí”, le muestra a Sébastien un flash drive rojo elaborado que está unido por ahora a su muñeca.

“¿Era?”, pregunta Nile con una ceja enarcada. 

Sébastien ve a Margarita encogerse de hombros descuidadamente.

Joe, curiosamente, es quien se ríe de eso.

Quynh sonríe. “Parece que mordió más de lo que podía masticar”. Margarita le sonríe a su tía con dientes brillantes y diversión en los ojos.

“Vamos a un lugar seguro y averigüemos qué hacer ahora”, dice Andy cuando dejan de correr.

“Oh, por favor”, dice su hija, dejando el brazo de Sébastien a favor de colapsar en un abrazo ruidoso con Quynh.

-ex- 

Sébastien observa y escucha con horror como le sacan el útero a su hija el día que ella cumple 12 años exactos. 

Ella llora en silencio, no suplica y no grita, sólo se acuesta allí con las piernas en los estribos mientras la abren, la mutilan y le bombean hormonas intensas para que sobreviva al procedimiento.

Sébastien nunca ha querido matar tanto a alguien con sus propias manos.

-ex-

La primera vez que Sébastien se encuentra accidentalmente con la Guardia es completamente inesperado. 

Entra en un supermercado en Londres para conseguir suministros para un par de días cuando se encuentra con los ojos azules y brillantes de Nicolò di Genova.

Sébastien parpadea dos veces, su cerebro procesa la imagen, da vuelta sobre los talones y se va.

Hace el trabajo que lo llevó a Londres y sale de la ciudad al anochecer. Vuela a casa hacia Lancelot.

-ex-

La tortura de Sébastien no para y la de Margarita tampoco, pero Margarita sigue hablando con él, como una manera de mantener la cordura de ambos en algún estado respetable.

Sébastien comienza a vivir por esas interacciones. Lo mantienen cuerdo durante los próximos cinco años después de conocerla y le dan una voluntad de vivir que creía haber perdido en los últimos años.

Sébastien sólo tiene noción del tiempo por el envejecimiento de Margarita y porque ella le dice los años. Sébastien lleva media década en su prisión cuando conoce a Margarita. Sólo lo sabe porque ella se lo dice. 

-

“¿De dónde eres?”.

“No estoy segura, era muy pequeña cuando me trajeron. ¿Tú?”.

“Francia”.

“¿Me enseñarás francés?”.

“Claro”.

-

“¿Por qué hablas más en español?”.

“Me ayuda a recordar la voz de mi madre”.

“¿Qué pasó con ella?”.

Dos minutos enteros de silencio.

“La mataron para traerme”.

“¿Cuántos años tenías-?”

“Cinco”.

-

“¿Alguien te está buscando?”.

“No. Sólo éramos mamá y yo”. Un suspiro. “¿A ti?”.

“Tal vez en algunos años”.

“¿Tal vez?”.

“Tal vez”.

-

“Basti”.

“¿Sí?”

“Nos sacaré de aquí”.

Una risa sin ánimo.

-

“¿Te enojarías si te llamara papá?”.

“Sería un padre terrible, no puedo protegerte”.

“Lo harás bien cuando nos saque”.

Risa. “Me sentiría honrado de ser tu padre si pudiera hacer la vida mejor para ti”.

“Harías la vida mejor para mí sólo siendo mi padre”.

“Lo que digas, hija”.

Una sonrisa brillante como el sol.

-

Un día, Margarita lo ve morir y volver a la vida, acaba de cumplir once años hace poco (Sébastien está honestamente sorprendido de que no haya sucedido antes) y dice que está aterrorizada de cumplir doce, cuando la graduaran y será una persona terrible. Sébastien no sabe de qué habla, una parte de él no quiere saber. La misma parte de él que no quiere conocer la tortura extendida que hace que Margarita tenga los ojos apagados y el cuerpo lleno de moretones el 90% del tiempo, a pesar de que no puede ignorarlo.

“Entonces, ¿eso es algo que haces?”.

Sébastien sabe que no tiene sentido mentir.

“Sí”. Se prepara mentalmente para el rechazo.

Margarita tararea. “¿Por qué?”.

“No lo sé”.

“¿Desde cuándo?”.

“Hace como… casi trescientos años, wow”. Sébastien respira, asombrado.

Margarita se ríe. “Suenas como si lo hubieras olvidado”.

“Lo hice”, confiesa.

“Espera”, Margarita respira. “Trescientos años… Significa que seguirás en este mundo cuando muera, ¿no es así?”.

Sébastien jadea. No quiere pensar en Margarita muriendo, nunca.

Sin embargo, se obliga a responder, “eso parece, sí”.

“¿Tendrás personas contigo?”. Margarita pregunta, de repente con enormes ojos ansiosos.

“Sí, creo que lo haré”.

Margarita tararea y se hunde ligeramente en la camilla, sondas rodeando su cuerpo joven. 

“Eso es bueno, no debes estar solo”. 

Sébastien se ríe y, en un arranque, le cuenta sobre su exilio.

“Bueno”, dice Margarita reflexivamente, “eso fue terrible de tu parte, pero cien años parecen excesivos”.

Sébastien sólo se encoge de hombros.

“¿Cuánto tiempo te falta?”, pregunta con dulzura, Sébastien sabe que podría salir de la pregunta y ella no presionaría. Margarita es maravillosa así.

“Doce años, me parece”. 

Margarita tararea.

“Bueno, entonces pasaremos esos años viajando por el mundo después de que nos saque de aquí”.

Sébastien no puede evitar reír.

“¿Y después?”.

Margarita se encoge de hombros.

“Ya veremos que pasa”.

“Ya veremos que pasa”.

Se sonríen el uno al otro.

“¡Espera!”, grita Margarita en una epifanía, “¿cuántos años  _ tienes _ ?”.

Sébastien se ríe desde el estómago. 

“Trescientos treinta y ocho, me parece”.

“Mierda”, ella respira.

“Idioma”, regaña Sébastien.

-ex-

Sébastien le derrama sus tripas a Margarita. Le cuenta sobre sus hijos y sobre su esposa y sobre Quynh, habla mucho sobre Quynh. 

“Me gustaría conocerla”.

“Un día lo harás, cuando nos saques de aquí”, Sébastien respira. “Y entonces la llamarás tía Quynh y ella se enfurecerá conmigo pero no podrá negarte nada”.

“¿Crees que le caeré bien?”, pregunta ella, nerviosamente. Moretones floreciendo en toda su piel expuesta.

“Ella te amará”.

_ Como yo. _

-ex-

Un día, poco después de que Margarita cumpla doce años en el mundo, Sébastien se entera de una parte de la tortura a la que la sometieron fuera del laboratorio.

“Me graduaron”, dice, mirando por encima del hombro preparada para escapar si la atrapan.

“¿Cómo?”, pregunta Sébastien estúpidamente.

“Me pusieron en una habitación con todos ellos, tenía que matarlos a todos y conseguir escapar y volver aquí”.

“¿Ellos?”, pregunta, confuso.

Margarita le da un mirada extrañada, antes de reírse. “Oh, todos los hombres que me follaron estos años”.

Sébastien se ahoga, pero su hija mira rápidamente por encima del hombro y se apresura, le da un beso en la frente y dice “te sacaré de aquí pronto. Promesa”.

Sébasien quiere gritar, envolver a su hija en papel de burbujas y protegerla.

Pero ahora su hija está saliendo en silencio y él está atado a una mesa.

-ex-

La segunda vez que Sébastien se encuentra a la Guardia por accidente es en Japón. No está trabajando y no está viviendo allí. Ha estado por una semana sólo para relajarse.

De repente, Pushkin jala su correa y grita alegremente. Sébastien mira qué ha emocionado tanto a su cachorro y se topa con los ojos oscuros y sonrientes de Quynh. El resto de la Guardia está allí, pero sus cuerpos están vueltos de espaldas, concentrados en el puesto japonés de comida callejera frente a ellos.

Pushkin comienza a jalar en serio e, incapaz de negarle nada a su cachorro sobreexcitado, Sébastien comienza a caminar vacilante hacia Quynh. 

Su hermana mayor se encuentra con ellos a medio camino y cae de rodillas para prodigar a Pushkin con afecto desbordante. Sébastien se ríe, se inclina y besa la cabeza de Quynh. Cuando se endereza, la Guardia los mira con rostros indescifrables, Sébastien mira a Nile con fijeza, pero no hace ningún gesto para acercarse ni ninguna cosa.

Quynh se levanta de repente y extiende una mano exigente.

“Déjamelo, te lo devolveré después. Se dónde te hospedas”.

Sébastien se ríe, porque por supuesto que sí. Le entrega la correa a Quynh sin protestar y le besa la mejilla. 

“Cuídalo bien”.

Ella lo fulmina con la mirada oscura. “Siempre”.

Sébastien le sonríe con afecto, gira limpiamente hacia la calle, para un taxi y se marcha.

-ex-

Margarita cumple su promesa. Es ruidoso, horrible, desordenado y lleno de sangre.

Ella tiene doce años y medio y un arma en las manos que empuña con seguridad y confianza.

Sus ojos oscuros están vidriosos y apagados.

Pero llega hasta Sébastien pronto, toma un destornillador que no se acomoda cómodamente en su palma y obviamente la lastima y comienza a trabajar en los tornillos de las ataduras de metal de Sébastien, lo hace rápido, efectivamente y en silencio.

“Tenemos que terminar pronto, K”, dice una voz masculina horriblemente infantil desde la puerta.

“Dame dos minutos y nos largamos”. Responde Margarita.

“¿Y entonces qué?”, pregunta una chica apenas mayor que la hija de Sébastien con dos cuchillos ensangrentados en sus manos.

Margarita está casi terminando con las ataduras de Sébastien, se encoge de hombros. “Cumplimos las órdenes que nos dieron y quemamos este lugar”.

Mientras mira al edificio en llamas, sosteniendo a su hija y viendo a estos  _ niños asesinos _ reunidos frente a él tomando órdenes de su hija, Sébastien se pregunta qué más bajo pueden caer los hombres. Ninguno de los niños lo mira una segunda vez, Sébastien sabe que sólo lo salvaron porque su jefa es Margarita. 

Margarita. La líder de un pequeño batallón de niños asesinos.

Sébastien quiere reír, llorar y vomitar al tiempo.

Al final, todos intercambian aparatos, hablan sobre necesitar tiempo para pulir los detalles, y se prometen mantenerse en contacto y tan a salvo como puedan.

Magarita y Sébastien se van a Bélgica esa noche, libres por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-ex-

La tercera vez que Sébastien ve accidentalmente a la Guardia, está buscando a una Nicoletta de tres años por una tienda departamental italiana jodidamente inmensa con la desesperación arañandole los pulmones.

Stella, Giovanni y Carlo también buscan con diversos niveles de desesperación en sus voces.

Nicoletta está en el pasillo de los juguetes con un hombre arrodillado frente a ella. La sangre de Sébastien se detiene y comienza a correr. Nicoletta levanta la mirada y sonríe.

“¡Nicoletta!”, exclama.

“¡Abuelo!”, extiende los brazos y Sébastien la levanta en medio de su carrera, abrazándola con fuerza.

“No vuelvas a asustarnos de esa manera”.

Nicoletta hace un puchero por el que Sébastien es débil. La maniobra para sostenerla con un solo brazo para sacar su teléfono cómodamente. 

“Estaba bien, abuelo, él me acompañó hasta que papá y mamá me encontraran”.

“No debiste alejarte de tus padres”, regaña mientras textea rápidamente al grupo del apartamento y se gira. “Gracias”, comienza, antes de levantar la mirada y quedarse lívido. Frente a él está Joe, y varios metros detrás, el resto de la Guardia. Quynh mira con ojos demasiado atentos a Nicoletta y Sébastien sabe que tendrá que darle muchas explicaciones después, “por cuidar a mi nieta”, deja salir en una respiración apresurada. “Con permiso”, se excusa apresuradamente.

“Adiós, hombre amable”, canta Nicoletta. 

Sébastien no se queda a escuchar ninguna respuesta. Gira y escapa entre la multitud de la tienda para buscar a sus muchachos e irse de allí.

-ex-

Llegan a la casa segura de Moscú con casi ningún contratiempo, incluso después de que pararon a conseguir suministros, Sébastien parquea la motocicleta mientras Nile se deshace del auto. Nadie menciona que la moto se mantiene frente al pórtico.

Todos se duchan y Margarita termina usando un pantalón suelto de Quynh que arremanga en los tobillos y una de las camisetas de Sébastien. 

La cena que prepara Nicky es deliciosa y simple, pasta con salsa de tomate casera, queso y carne de res molida. Margarita cae sobre la comida con agradecimiento y elogia tan honestamente a Nicky que el ex-sacerdote sólo puede parpadear sorprendido por la efusividad de la hija de Sébastien y sonrojarse.

“¿Estamos seguros que Booker la crió?”, pregunta Andy burlonamente.

La pulla pasa por encima de la cabeza de Margarita, como suele hacer, y parpadea antes de responder con honestidad. “Durante los últimos trece años, sí, estamos seguros”.

Joe se ríe y levanta el vaso de agua en un brindis hacia Margarita. Su hija gira a mirar a Sébastien con una expresión confusa. Sébastien le sonríe con afecto y le acomoda un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. “Tranquila”, dice en español, el mejor idioma para hacer que Margarita se siente cómoda, “sólo son raros”.

Margarita se ríe.

“Espera”, dice Nicky de repente, “trece años… ¿Estabas criando a esta muchacha encantadora en esa misión en Noruega hace seis años?”.

“¿Qué misión en Noruega hace seis años?”, pregunta Margarita con confusión.

“Cuando estabas derribando una red criminal con los que quedaban”, responde Sébastien sin perder el ritmo. Margarita hace un leve “ah” y bebe agua como si nada. Sébastien se gira hacia Nicky y se encoge de hombros “Y sí, la estaba criando entonces”.

Joe y Nile parpadean. “¿De qué-?”. Comienzan al tiempo, antes de que Margarita lo interrumpa, porque ella sabe cómo guardar sus secretos, Sébastien sabe.

“Entonces”, comienza su hija con expresión tranquila pero ojos brillantes, “¿todos ustedes también pueden hacer eso de morir y volver a la vida?”. 

Todos se atragantan. 

“¿Cómo sabes eso?”, pregunta Joe, mirando a Sébastien recelosamente.

A Margarita no le gusta esa mirada, Sébastien lo sabe cuando se pone tensa, como si se preparara para pelear.

Como si Sébastien y Quynh fueran a dejar que alguien de la Guardia intentara lastimarla.

Como si alguien de la Guardia lo intentara en primer lugar.

“Los he visto morir algunas veces”, señala con la cabeza a Sébastien y Quynh antes de dirigir un gesto burlón a Joe con el tenedor. “Moriste de un disparo en la cabeza mientras estábamos allí, también”, termina.

Joe maldice en árabe en voz baja. Margarita se ríe ruidosamente.

“Sí”, es Nile quien responde, sonriendo suavemente a Margarita. Después, elabora. “Podemos. Soy la más joven, morí hace poco menos de cien años. Afganistán”. 

Margarita silba suavemente. 

“¿Algo impresionante?”, pregunta su hija a Nile.

Nile ríe. “Bueno, en mi primera semana como inmortal salté de un rascacielos y caí sobre un hombre malvado dentro de un auto”. 

La imagen apesta, tan ambigua como Nile la describió, pero Margarita se ríe y dice “muy impresionante” con aprecio en su voz, luego se gira hacia su padre y le levanta una ceja, con sólo un borde su boca, gesticula, “ahora entiendo por qué”, con ojos brillantemente divertidos.

Joe se ríe.

“Nicolò y yo morimos en la Primera Cruzada”.

Margarita parpadea.

“¿Bandos opuestos?”, pregunta suavemente, Sébastien sabe que podrían asentir o negar y no responder más y ella no se ofendería, sino que centraría sus preguntas a alguien más.

Nicky responde. “Así es. Fuimos la primera muerte del otro”.

Margarita de repente se gira a su padre con ojos asesinos. Sébastien levanta las manos en rendición preventiva. “Papá”, comienza, voz dulce, “¿por qué nunca me dijiste que el tropo de enemigos-a-amantes es canon histórico?”, se queja, voz aguda y quejumbrosa.

Sébastien se ríe. Después, Nile lo hace. Y después, toda la mesa se está riendo.

“Oh, ella me agrada”, aprueba Andy.

Margarita mira fijamente a la mayor con ojos curiosos, pero no hace la pregunta que Sébastien sabe que tiene en la punta de la lengua. En su lugar, mira a Quynh.

“Nunca me has dicho que tan mayor eres, tía Quynh”. Dice suavemente.

“Soy más joven que Andy, pero morí hace como… No lo sé, ¿tal vez cuatro milenios?”, Quynh dice tentativamente mientras le sonríe a su sobrina con afecto.

“¿Entonces eres la mayor?”, Margarita le pregunta a Andy suavemente. Andy mira a Quynh, quien se encoge de hombros y le hace un gesto con la mano, y luego clava a Sébastien con una mirada firme, Sébastien también se encoge de hombros.

“Sí”, dice, concisa. 

Margarita sólo sonríe y se prepara para entrar en cualquier otra conversación. Sébastien ve a Andy parpadear.

Sébastien y Quynh se miran y sonríen.

“Nunca nos ha dicho su edad”, se queja Nile.

Margarita ladea la cabeza, obvia curiosidad en sus ojos. No pregunta.

“Demasiado mayor, niña”. Ríe Andy.

Margarita parpadea y gira a mirar a Quynh, Sébastien ve a su hermana mayor hacerle un gesto de _adelante_ con la mano a su hija.

“Ya sabes, ¿conociste el Sahara antes de que fuera desierto?”, pregunta de repente.

Andy levanta una ceja y Margarita la mira fijamente. Sébastien sabe que su hija no es alguien fácil de intimidar. Se pregunta si la Guardia lo sabrá algún día.

“Sí. Era un prado inmenso realmente muy hermoso”, hay una suave sonrisa en el rostro de Andy.

Margarita silba con impresión. “Así de mayor, ¿eh?”.

“Así de mayor”, confirma Andy.

Margarita le brinda una de sus sonrisas más dulces y suaves. Andy parpadea ante eso.

Quynh es quien envía a todos a dormir, diciendo que está cansada y necesita aprovecharlo.

“Dormiré con ellos esta noche, Andrómaca”, anuncia Quynh y guía a Sébastien y Margarita a una de las habitaciones. Duermen enredados como la pequeña familia que son.

-ex-

Margarita tiene trece años cuando Sébastien la presenta a Quynh, están en Bélgica pero su hija no deja de moverse. Sébastien sabe que es porque sus contratistas (las personas que financiaron su tortura, quienes la volvieron una niña asesina líder de un puñado de niños asesinos) la tienen moviéndose por todo lado haciendo trabajos que adultos potencialmente no podrían, dicen.

También sabe que el laboratorio donde ambos estuvieron fue quemado porque se volvió un riesgo, alguien estaba metiendo su nariz en el proyecto de niños asesinos y fue necesario cubrir huellas y atar cabos sueltos.

La reunión entre Margarita y Quynh va tan bien como una casa en llamas, que es lo que Sébastien esperaba.

“Estoy asumiendo que eres mi tía Quynh, papá me ha hablado mucho sobre ti”. 

La mirada de Quynh se pone helada.

“Sébastien”, amenaza.

Sébastien levanta las manos con inocencia. 

Margarita sonríe enorme y suave. Sébastien puede ver el hielo alrededor de Quynh derritiéndose rápidamente.

“Es un gusto conocerte, tía Quynh, soy Margarita”.

Quynh suspira y atrapa la mano extendida de la hija de Sébastien. “Es un placer conocerte también”.

Sébastien sabe que Quynh ya ama a Margarita.

Año y medio después, después de la misión de Noruega y de que Margarita peleara y matara por su libertad, Sébastien encuentra a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida en ese momento teniendo una sesión de entrenamiento. 

En ese momento, todo se siente correcto.

-ex-

Sébastien siente a Quynh moverse fuera de la cama, Margarita se mueve hasta estar en sus brazos, todavía profundamente dormida.

“Pondré a hacer café”, dice Quynh en voz baja.

“Está bien, nos alistaremos”. Responde él. 

Quynh comienza a salir de la habitación en silencio, el amanecer apenas despuntando el horizonte.

“Quynh”, inicia con dulzura, “gracias”.

Los ojos de Quynh se suavizan mientras miran a Sébastien y a Margarita.

“Siempre, hermanito”.

Sébastien despierta a su hija y la alienta a arreglarse para marcharse. Su hija hace pucheros pequeños, queriendo dormir un poco más, pero finalmente se arregla en silencio y baja las escaleras con delicadeza.

Sébastien y Magarita se marchan esa mañana en silencio y sin despedidas. Sólo abrazando a Quynh con fuerza y prometiendo que la verán pronto. 

“Dos años más, nada más”, promete.

“Dos años”.

Quynh los despide desde la puerta y Sébastien sabe que ella se queda en la puerta durante mucho tiempo después de que se marchan. 

-ex-

La cuarta vez que Sébastien se encuentra con la Guardia por accidente su hija está en algún lugar del mundo que aparentemente no puede revelar por mensaje de texto (Sébastien se entera después que era porque se estaba moviendo por la mayor parte de Europa y Asia casi sin descanso mientras destrozaba una red criminal a los 14 años con un puñado de otros mocosos demasiado jóvenes para empuñar armas, con el único fin de liberarse de tiranos que querían usarlos como armas), y él ha decidido cruzar el mar hasta Noruega por una misión simple que paga bien y que es más una excusa para comer aperitivos y champán caros y usar un traje y tal vez coquetear con alguien.

De repente, hay una mano fuerte y blanca de dedos largos hallando su hogar en el interior de su codo mientras lo dirigen a la pista de baile. 

Cuando gira a mirar, los ojos grises y agudos de Andy lo miran con atención indivisa. De un momento a otro, comienzan a bailar, pero Sébastien sabe que ambos están vigilando con atención y catalogando la seguridad y los invitados, así como las posibles salidas de emergencia o lugares por donde podrían colarse sin llamar la atención.

“¿Por qué estás aquí?”, pregunta Andy de repente, sin mirarlo.

“Trabajo”, responde bromeando.

Andy le reprende con una mirada dura y él sonríe.

“Se me pidió que tomara algunos documentos”, dice vagamente.

Andy sonríe afiladamente.

“Suerte. No estamos aquí para el mismo trabajo”.

Sébastien sabe que Andy vive por el conflicto. Da un barrido por la habitación de baile con la mirada y no pide detalles del trabajo de la Guardia en esta fiesta. 

Encuentra a todos los demás mirando en su dirección y sonríe al notar a Quynh coquetear con un hombre que se siente obviamente acorralado.

“¿Necesitas entrar?”, pregunta Sébastien en el momento en que ve una ventana de oportunidad.

“Sí”, se encoge de hombros, su mirada en otro lado. Sébastien le aprieta la mano suavemente y luego mira al lugar despejado que podría no seguir así pronto. “Oh, no hay momento como el presente”, ríe Andy alegremente antes de seguir a Sébastien hacia el interior de la Mansión antigua.

La misión de Sébastien sale bien, simple, rápida y tranquila, se despidió de Andy con un beso en la mejilla y sus saludos para Quynh, antes de que la inmortal mayor convirtiera una Mansión en un baño de sangre, y se marcha hacia su auto antes de que pueda quedar atrapado en el fuego cruzado.

-ex-

“Me recuerda a ti”. 

“No estoy seguro de quién hablas, pero a menos que sea Nile, yo te recuerdo a ellos”. Corrige Sébastien con diversión.

Su hija levanta una ceja y no dignifica eso con una respuesta.

“Andy”, dice simplemente.

Sébastien sólo la mira.

“Se ve tan… cansada”, dice Margarita finalmente.

“Ha vivido mucho tiempo y el mundo a veces es…”, Sébastien no encuentra las palabras.

“¿Un lugar difícil para vivir?”, pregunta ella.

Sébastien asiente, luego se permite elaborar. “Antes… de mi exilio, era mucho peor. Yo no estaba bien y ella tampoco, encontramos consuelo en la miseria del otro. Ella tenía a su amante de _milenios_ encerrada en el fondo del océano y yo estaba demasiado metido en mi dolor. Ella tenía muchas más razones para mandar al mundo al carajo, pero seguía peleando. Es una mujer increíble”.

Margarita sonríe. “Eso fue adorable, papá”. 

Sébastien le revuelve el cabello.

“Me alegro de que la hayas tenido, a pesar de todo”.

“Yo también, Magarita”, está de acuerdo, “yo también”.

-ex-

El fin del exilio está aquí, Sébastien piensa mientras mira a su hija de veintidós años y medio bebiendo una malteada de vainilla y comiendo papas fritas. Él mismo ha elegido un café negro simple, que no sabe igual al que su hija prepara, y lo bebe a sorbos lentos.

“¿Crees que les moleste verme aquí?”. 

“A Quynh seguro que no”, se ríe Sébastien. Quynh ha estado estallando sus teléfonos móviles con mensajes emocionados toda la semana, seguro que quiere ver a su sobrina.

Cuando el grupo de cinco atraviesa la puerta y sus miradas se clavan en Sébastien, todos sonríen. Margarita estira la mano y aprieta la mano de Sébastien en silencioso apoyo y aliento.

Sébastien se pone de pie y abraza a todos, eleva a Andy en el aire mientras ella se ríe y se queja y abraza con fuerza a Joe y a Nicky, Joe le sujeta la cara por algunos segundos y le dice “es bueno verte, hermano”, mientras que Nicky le palmea la espalda con suavidad y dice “fueron cien años muy largos”.

Abraza a Quynh contra su pecho por largos momentos antes de besarle el pelo repetidamente. Antes de que Margarita se queje, “no acapares a mi tía Quynh, papá”, con voz ligera, antes de que Sébastien ría alegremente y deje a Quynh libre para que Margarita pueda hundirse en sus brazos.

Luego, Sébastien se inclina y abraza a Nile, con cuidado, la suelta y deja una de sus manos en los hombros de la mujer, mueve una de sus trenzas detrás de la oreja, la besa en la mejilla mientras ella se ríe y sonríe y le susurra muy bajo “te dije que era buena para el equipo, niña”. Nile le golpea el hombro suave y afectuosamente antes de que los dos se deslicen en la cabina con el resto, sonrientes y despreocupados.

Sébastien siente la cabeza de su hija apoyándose en su hombro y sonríe, besándole el pelo. 

Margarita, porque es Margarita, ríe suavemente y señala a Nile con un movimiento distraído de su mano que para un observador casual podría significar cualquier cosa, luego le susurra a Sébastien, burlonamente. “Un día tendrás que decírselo, papá”.

Sébastien ríe, “tal vez”, concede.

Mira a los demás reír y ordenar, voces superponiéndose unas a otras, siente a su hija cómoda apoyada contra su costado, a su lado Quynh jugueteando vagamente con el cabello corto de Margarita y al resto de su familia con él, en esta mesa, su castigo terminado y todos sonrientes y felices y cálidos por todas partes.

Es un buen inicio para el resto de su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Entonces, ahí está!  
> Es media noche y debería estar durmiendo, pero heme aquí.  
> Por favor, si llegaste aquí, deja un comentario o una felicitación, me harían muy, muy feliz.  
> Si encuentras algún error o una etiqueta que falte, por favor dímelo, soy feliz de corregir/agregar.  
> (Tengo un tumblr si quieres venir a gritarme, o escribirme o lo que sea: cute-turtleduck) (No sé poner enlaces, yey)


End file.
